


Imagine thinking Sam got hit with a love spell, but it was actually a truth spell

by winsister91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, flangst, minor canon typical violence, reader shrieks and squeals a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsister91/pseuds/winsister91
Summary: As titled.





	Imagine thinking Sam got hit with a love spell, but it was actually a truth spell

“ _Sam_!!” Y/N screamed, seeing him flung back into the wall with the force of the Witch’s spell. He fell quiet, his body stilled and she felt her heart jump into her throat with panic.

“ _Fucking hunters_!!” the Witch snarled, her voice distorted and almost demonic as she readied another spell, “I will  _ruin_ you!”

“ _Sam_ ,” Y/N hissed, as she shuffled behind her cover to get closer to the Winchester and hastily tried to rouse him. A small trail of blood trickled from his forehead and that was all it took for Y/N to  _see red_.

With a snarl of her own, she grabbed Sam’s pistol from his hand, jumped up from behind her cover and fired off multiple rounds at the Witch.

Fruitless. With a shrieking cackle, they retreated, vanishing in an overdramatic cliche puff of smoke.

“ _Really_?” Y/N scoffed, growling under her breath as she stashed Sam’s gun in the back of her pants and turned her attention to him, “Sam,  _Sam_! Oh, c’mon please get the fuck up.”

Nothing, he’s completely out cold. In the same moment, however, she felt her phone buzz inside her pocket.

_Please be Dean. Please be Dean. Please be Dean._

Internally thanking Chuck, she eagerly tapped the screen, “Dean! Get here,  _now_.”

* * *

  
  
“What the hell happened!?” Dean barked, as he lugged Sam’s KO body into the motel room and dropped him on one of the beds.

“Well,” she drawled sarcastically. Rather than dwell on her worry for Sam or frustration that the witch got away, she fuelled it all into anger, “See, the funny thing about  _Witches_ is that they have this thing where they can  _cast magic fucking spells_. Every now and then, believe it or not, one can hit ya!”

“I  _knew_ I should have gone in with you both…” he grumbled under his breath.

“Standing  _right here_  Deano,” she folded her arms and pouted, “Thanks for the  _confidence boost_. Look, I’m  _sorry_. This _Witch bitch_  is clearly more powerful than  _any_ of us anticipated. So…we fix Sam up and gun for her again, right?”

“Do you even know what spell he was hit with?” Dean questioned with a frown before he checked Sam’s pulse for the  _millionth_ time.

Y/N winced, her heart clenched at the sight of Sam and an icy cold sensation of worry scurried down her spine, “….No idea…”

“ _Wonderful_.”

* * *

 

A couple of hours passed. After an incredibly long time of grumbling and pacing, Dean declared he was going out to make some calls and see if he could get a hold of Cas. Y/N sighed with slight relief as he left, she felt responsible. The  _one_ time Sam and her go for a case alone and _of course_ , it fucks up. She kicked herself, cursing forever in her mind as she checked Sam’s head wound  _again_. Thankfully it was just a scratch, an easy cleanup job that she performed earlier.

“So why aren’t you waking up?” she sighed out and sat in a chair beside the bed and gripped one of Sam’s hands tightly, “C’mon you big lug, you’ve handled more than this!”

She nudged his arm with a playful shove, sighing painfully again at the lack of response. Her eyes began to burn, without Dean in the vicinity, it became a hell of a lot more difficult to ignore her breaking heart.

“C’mon Sammy…” she gripped one of his hands tightly with two of her own. She rested her head on her knuckles, squeezing his hand to the point it was probably going to cut off the blood flow, “ _Please be okay_ ,” she murmured, tears threatening to break through, “Don’t leave me now…”

“I’d never leave you…” Sam breathed out, his fingers twitching in Y/N’s hold.

“S-Sam?” she jolted back in her seat, staring into Sam’s now open eyes with awe, a broad smile growing on her face, “Oh thank  _fuck_ you’re okay.”

“M-my hands going numb….” he winced under his breath, prompting Y/N to swiftly release her vice grip on him.

“Heh,  _sorry_ ,” she bit her bottom lip with a soft blush, “You just had me worried there.”

With a groan, Sam moved to sit up, resting back against the bed’s headboard. He grimaced, holding his head where the small wound resided, “My head is  _pounding_ …” he frowned with a small moan.

“Yup, you’re gonna have quite the bump on the old noggin there,” Y/N smiled, so full of relief that he was conscious that her heart felt like it was going to burst through her rib cage. She swiftly jumped from her seat, rushing to her duffle to retrieve a bottle of water and tossing it to him, “Drink that, I should text Dean that you’re up.”

She sat back in the chair at Sam’s bedside, her smile still not leaving her face as she quickly yanked her phone from her pocket and began tapping at the screen.

“M’sorry…” Sam mumbled, his voice groggy.

“Huh?” she looked up from her phone, brow furrowed, “No  _I’m_ sorry. I let you get hurt, then the Witch got away….I fucked up.”

“No,” Sam said, his voice suddenly sterner as he looked at her seriously, “ _Anything_ could have happened to you ‘cause I couldn’t protect you. Then I went and worried you…”

“Hey,” she tilted her head, putting the phone down on the bedside table. She gazed back at him just as seriously, “Nothing happened and…you’re okay, so let’s just leave it at that. Team Free Will lives on!”

He smiled warmly, his body language relaxing, “I’m glad,” he said quietly, taking one of her hands and holding it gently, his thumb grazing along the back of her palm, “Anything happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

She felt her heart swell impossibly larger, yet raised an eyebrow, “Uh…you sure you’re okay there, Sam?” she asked, feeling heat spread along her cheeks. She couldn’t move her eyes from their hands connected like this, “If Dean was here, he’d be all ‘ _no chick flick moments_ ’,” she chuckled nervously.

“I’m better now I know you’re not hurt,” he answered, those dreamy hazel eyes of his locked on hers, “I’ll never let you down like that again Y/N. I will  _always_ protect you.”

“Sam, y-you  _can’t_ promise that,” she shook her head, eyes narrowed with suspicion, “What freaking spell did that bitch hit you with?”

That’s when her eyes widened.  _Spell_. The pining eyes. The hand holding. The ludicrous promises. The simple fact that he’d never behaved like this with her before, even when they’d  _both_ been close to their deathbeds in the past. She  _had_ seen him behave like this once though… _Becky_.

She pulled her hand back from Sam’s, quickly rising from her chair and stepping back. “I know what’s going on here…” she mumbled, hastily grabbing her phone, her eyes flitting to the direction of the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” Sam grew tense, sitting up straighter and looking at her in concern, “Have I upset you?”

“N- _no_!” she squeaked, ignoring her rapidly growing heartbeat. She couldn’t deny how much she’d fantasized Sam uttering sweet nothings at her, but not like this. This was just torture, “You’ve been hit with a spell, okay? Nothing to worry about though, I’ll call Dean and we’ll fix this right now!”

Before Sam could react, the bathroom door slammed shut, the lock swiftly clicking.

Y/N leaned back on the door, holding her phone to her thumping chest with quick breaths.

 _“Oh fuck me…_ ” she whined quietly, tapping again on her phone to call Dean.

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice echoed from the other side of the door. He sounded close, like he was directly on the opposite side, “Baby, you okay?”

“ _Baby_!?” she quietly shrieked, feeling her heart skip a beat. She kicked herself with a pained growl, “This is not the time for  _feelings_ , woman!” she scolded herself.

“Feelings?” Dean voice came through the speaker, “The hell are you talking about?”

“Dean!” Y/N cried desperately, “Dean you  _have_ to get back here, Sam is-”

“Is he up yet?”

“Yes but-”

“Oh thank  _fuck_. Listen, sorry for being such a bitch with you earlier, shit happens, I know. You and Sam just need to get some rest.”

“ _Dean_!” she shrieked, “ _There’s something wrong with Sam!!”_

“What’s wrong?” Dean’s voice suddenly grew very alert.

“I…I think-”

Y/N jumped at another knock on the door, “Y/N,  _please_ open the door,” Sam pleaded on the other side, his voice breaking with desperation, “I know there’s a spell messing with me but…I just want you to be okay.”

“Aaaah,” she whined a painful noise, “ _Dean_ , Sam’s been hit with a love spell.”

“A  _what_ spell?” Dean scoffed in confusion.

 _“A love spell!_ ” she squealed impatiently, “Ya know, the over the top, lovey-dovey, outta nowhere affectionate kind!”

“And…he’s acting like this with you?”

“ _Yes_!!” she growled into the phone, “Who else is in the general vicinity for him to  _suddenly_ fawn all over!?”

“Will you just  _calm down_  for a second?”

“ _Calm down!?_ ” she wailed, her eyes wide with shock at how Dean wasn’t freaking out.

“Ask him who his favorite singer is.”

She froze, brow furrowed and jaw slack in utter confusion, “What the  _fuck_ are you talking about Dean!? We  _all_ know it’s Elvis!”

“Just _do it!”_

She rolled her eyes and sighed defeatedly, clueless as to  _why the fuck_  Dean would have her ask this.

“Sam?” she called out hesitantly.

“Y/N?” he answered quickly and eagerly.

“S-so…” she started, stopping to briefly shake her head with a small bemused laugh, “ _Dean_ says to ask you who your favorite singer is?”

“Celine Dion,” he answered again, just as quick and matter of factly.

“See?” she rolled her eyes, talking back into the phone, “Like I said, it’s-  _wait what!?”_

She did a double take at the door, jumping back from it slightly with an even more confused glare and pout.

“Celine Dion?” Dean chuckled at her reaction, knowingly, “I hate to break it you, Sweetheart, ‘cause I sure as hell know Sam didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“What, that he likes love songs revolved around historical disasters!?”

“It isn’t a love spell,” Dean continued, brushing off her remark, “It’s a truth spell. Love spells generally make the target fall in love with the  _caster_.”

“T-truth…” her eyes were now comically wide, turning and slumping back into the door, sliding to the floor.

“Listen to me,” Dean instructed, “I got a hold of Cas, and we’ve actually got a lead on the Witch. They didn’t get far so we’re going straight for them. As soon as their taken care of, the spell’s effects should stop.”

“Right…” she answered distantly, only half listening to Dean words, “J-just don’t get dead… or  _truthed_ evidently…”

“Not planning on it,” and with that, the line went silent.

Y/N took a moment, sat on the dingy motel bathroom floor. She didn’t know what to think, and for some reason…she was angry?

* * *

 

Sam paced around the next room, occasionally tugging on his hair and glancing hopefully at the bathroom door every time he thought he heard movement in there. It was getting the stage that he was considering kicking the door down because he was so wracked with worry.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to. The door finally clicked and slowly opened, Y/N stepping into view, her expression blank.

“Y/N…” Sam breathed, relief overcoming him as he exhaled a long sigh.

“You shouldn’t be standing,” she mumbled, “You could be concussed.”

“I’m not,” he said confidently, “I know… _something’s_ not right, but I can’t…it’s like I can’t control myself.”

“Yeah,” she leaned on the doorframe, narrowing her eyes, “I guess truth spells would have that effect.”

“Truth spell?”

“Yup,” she popped the ‘p’, shoving herself off of the doorframe and slowly stepping into the room. She approached Sam like she was squaring up to him, looking up and gazing intently into his eyes, “Do…do you love me, Sam?”

“More than anything,” Sam answered instantly, almost taking himself a back as he continued, “And I have done for a long time.”

“Why did you never say anything?” she asked again, her breath shaky and cheeks pinkening.

“B-because…” he started, stepping impossibly closer to her, “I think you deserve better…”

“All these  _fucking_ years Sam…” she shook her head with a laugh, “If you just  _said_ something…”

“What?” he asked, visibly gulping down a nervous lump in his throat.

“Well…” she laughed softly again, looking back up at him, “We could’ve done this a  _hell_ of a lot sooner.”

Standing on her toes, she reached up to him, holding herself a hair’s width away from his lips.

Sam hummed in surprise when she suddenly closed the distance, pressing into him and their lips slowly gliding over each others. His arms moved to snake around her waist, holding her to him as they both lingered into the kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed, content hums and rumbles emanating from their throats before they eventually parted.

“I love you too, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to my Wifey SOFreddie for this, she got me writing again and I love her with all my heart <3


End file.
